


Purpose

by SimmeringSun



Series: Can't Be Me Without You [1]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Snake and Gemini can be seen as a relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: "In a hall of corpses, there he is: his desire put on display."Or the one where Snake Man visits an old friend at the Robot Museum





	Purpose

In a hall of corpses, there he is: his desire put on display.

It’s dark. There’s only dim lights coming from the floor below the ground. They illuminate his dead friends well, but only one of them really shines.

The light reflects off of Gemini Man like a beacon. It bounces off of his mirror armor and makes it sparkle. It would have looked so nice if his shining eyes joined in as well, but they were dead.

He reaches out his hands and touches the glass case surrounding Gemini.

“Get away from me! You’ll get your snake germs on me.”, He can imagine Gemini saying clearly in his head. They had been best friends Snake and Gemini, even if Gemini would never admit it.

He puts his hand down and resists the urge to cry. It’s a silly thing to cry every week about this. It was also a silly thing to let them do this to his best friend though.

“I don’t have a purpose.”, He remembers Gemini saying. He had never seen Gemini so defeated. He knew that Gemini secretly doubted himself, but he had never seen him like that. It was unfair to turn him off. It was unfair to turn all of them off. To dictate their livelihood based on their use to humans was an atrocity. To take away his friend because of his doubts was wrong.

“I’m sorry.”, He says. “I’m so sorry.”

He had to say it. He said every week when he sneaked into the museum late at night. He wasn’t sure if he was sorry about the situation, or sorry he let them do this to him. All he knew that he was sorry. 

And he really wished Proto Man would go away.

“What do you want”, He asked the other. Proto Man walked over and shrugged.

“Just checking the place out.”, Proto Man says. “I think if Dr. Light ever gets his hands on me he’ll try to put me in here.”

“Probably.”, Snake Man says. Proto Man was a fighting robot. Dr. Light already had one of those.

“You two were pretty close.”, Proto Man says as he looks over to Gemini. “I remember you two bickering the first time I woke up after Wily messed with me.”

“They made him doubt himself.”, Snake Man says as he clenches his fist.

“Well isn’t that what humans do best? If we don’t have a purpose for them they throw us away. They put us on display like an object.”, Proto Man says. He says it so nonchalantly, but Snake could tell it bothered him.

“I don’t get why they all just couldn’t be.”, Snake Man mumbles and Proto Man sighs.

“I thought you would like your new job.”, Proto Man says.

“I suppose.”, Snake Man says. “But it gets lonely when all your close friends are dead or trying to forget the past.”

Hard Man and Spark Man hardly talked to him anymore, and god knows where Shadow Man is. His only real friends now were his snakes.

“You know..”, Proto Man says with a smile. “I bet you could have found him a purpose.”

Snake Man looks over at the other in surprise. There was a suggestion in such a statement. A suggestion that made the gears in his mind whirl.

“Yeah.”, Snake Man says. “I bet I can.”

Proto Man offers a nod, and makes his way out of the museum while he whistled a nice tune. Snake Man looks around one more time before his eyes settle back to his old friend.

“I won’t let you down this time.”, Snake Man says as he breaks the glass surrounding the body. It make a loud clattering sound and an alarm rings through the building. He carefully lifts the limp body of his friend and makes his way out quickly. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe continuing this but I'm not too sure. Comment if you would like to see more


End file.
